


Un Tsukki à la chantilly

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Pauses gourmandes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Food Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hinata Shouyou, Whipped Cream
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Hellou hellou, voici la petite pause avant Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue spéciale avec au menu une sèrie de six petits PWP avec pour thème la gourmandise dont je publie les trois premiers. Au menu, il y a aura quatre OS cracks et deux classiques par avec du lemon et plein de choses sucrées (mon stock de sucreries est épuisé chez moi et en regardant l'anime de Toriko, je me suis dite, ben autant faire des lemons. Oui, ma logique est partie sur Pluton qui sera toujours pour moi une PLANÈTE.)Au fait, je voulais aussi vous faire part de quelque chose : étant Aspie, j'ai la grande tendance à interpréter les mots littèralement donc faites attention quand vous me demandez les requêtes car je risque de mal le prendre si celle-ci est énoncée comme un ordre (genre, "j'aimerais que tu me fasses ceci", "tu pourrais écrire telle fic avec tel ship" etc...) alors que ce n'était peut-être pas l'intention première. Bonne lecture gourmande. :)





	Un Tsukki à la chantilly

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou hellou, voici la petite pause avant Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue spéciale avec au menu une sèrie de six petits PWP avec pour thème la gourmandise dont je publie les trois premiers. Au menu, il y a aura quatre OS cracks et deux classiques par avec du lemon et plein de choses sucrées (mon stock de sucreries est épuisé chez moi et en regardant l'anime de Toriko, je me suis dite, ben autant faire des lemons. Oui, ma logique est partie sur Pluton qui sera toujours pour moi une PLANÈTE.)
> 
> Au fait, je voulais aussi vous faire part de quelque chose : étant Aspie, j'ai la grande tendance à interpréter les mots littèralement donc faites attention quand vous me demandez les requêtes car je risque de mal le prendre si celle-ci est énoncée comme un ordre (genre, "j'aimerais que tu me fasses ceci", "tu pourrais écrire telle fic avec tel ship" etc...) alors que ce n'était peut-être pas l'intention première. Bonne lecture gourmande. :)

Hinata avait pris l'habitude de regarder furtivement Kei se déshabiller dans le local. Certes, ils étaient ensemble et il avait beaucoup d'occasion de le voir dans son plus simple appareil mais là, c'était surtout un détail qui avait tendance à lui mettre inconsciemment l'eau à la bouche. "Qu'est-ce que t'as à baver, imbécile?, maugréa Kageyama à coté de lui.

\- Euh, c'est rien, s'empressa de répondre le roux en finissant vite de s'habiller, faut qu'on se dépêche d'aller au gymnase. " Tobio poussa un soupir exaspéré. "Si tu passais moins ton temps à mater Tsukishi...

-...Chuuut!, le coupa Hinata en lui baillonnant la bouche avant de la relâcher pour s'empresser de sortir du local.

\- Hé, attends-moi, imbécile d'Hinata, s'écria le noiraud en quittant la pièce à son tour d'un pas pressé.

Seuls Tsukishima et Yamaguchi restèrent dans la salle pour se terminer de se préparer. De toute manière, Sawamura avait confié la clé du local au numéro 12. Tadashi remarqua d'ailleurs des petites traces rouges présentes sur les clavicules du blond. "Tu t'es fait piqué par un moustique, Tsukki?, demanda-t-il alors.

\- Si tu prends en compte que le moustique en question est mon petit ami, oui, répondit Kei avec un petit sourire amusé, on ne dirait pas mais c'est un vrai loup affamé de ce coté-là. Pas que je m'en plaigne."

Yamaguchi tomba des nues en comprenant la déclaration implicite de son ami. Il voulait dire par là que... Je crois que je ne verrai plus Hinata de la même façon, mais il préféra garder sa remarque pour lui. Au même moment, Kei finit d'enfiler la veste de son survêtement d'un air pensif. Shouyou avait toujours tendance à mordiller un peu trop sa peau durant les préléminaires au point qu'il eut des petits suçons par ci par là. Néanmoins, le blond avait eu une idée fort alléchante pour rendre leurs moments d'intimité plus excitants.

Comme ils avaient convenu de passer la soirée chez lui, il prit la décision de lui en parler une fois qu'ils seraient dans sa chambre.

"De la crème chantilly?, demanda Shouyou en regardant la bombe d'un oeil confus pendant qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit dans la chambre du plus grand. Ils avaient diné et pris un bain bien chaud avant de finalement se poser dans le plus simple appareil. Cela ne les gênait aucunement vu qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire quand les parents de Kei et Akiteru n'étaient pas dans la maisonnée. En tous cas, ça ne répondit pas à sa question.

"Comme tu adores me laisser des suçons, répondit Kei en montrant les traces rouges présentes sur ses clavicules, je me suis dit que tu aimerais aussi me goûter de cette manière. C'est un peu comme un dessert."

Shouyou s'empourpra légèrement. C'est vrai qu'il adorait la carnation crémeuse de la peau de Kei, tout comme sa texture, il avait d'ailleurs tendance à la suçoter pour mieux l'apprécier. Le roux regarda la bombe à crème chantilly puis le corps de son petit ami en se léchant les lèvres. Il eut une petite idée.

Le numèro 11 le vit alors prendre la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il planquait sous son oreiller (il la mettait dans son bureau avant de partir au lycée pour éviter que sa mère ne le découvre) afin de la poser près de lui puis, Shouyou souleva une de ses longues jambes afin de mettre de la crème chantilly tout le long. Moi qui pensais qu'il allait commencer par... De doux et agréables frissons parcoururent son corps quand le numéro 10 se mit à lécher le sillon de crème qu'il avait fait du bout de la langue.

Un long gémissement rauque franchit ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que le roux remonta lentement, lappant la trace de chantilly sur son mollet en passant ensuite sur son genou avant de gouter l'intérieur de sa cuisse. "Oooh!"

Kei se sentit de plus en plus étrange. Shouyou ne faisait que lui lécher sa jambe mais ça l'excitait encore plus. Un petit rire espiègle se fit entendre accompagné d'un autre sillon à la chantilly, cette fois-ci sur son autre jambe. "Hé hé!, rigola le roux avant de murmurer d'un ton à la fois amusè et victorieux, je crois que j'ai trouvé ton point faible, Kei."

Il trouvait d'ailleurs son petit ami à croquer avec ses joues légèrement rosies et son regard mi-surpris, mi-embrumé. Kei voulut lui rétorquer quelque chose mais il ne put que se mordre les lèvres face a la nouvelle dégustation qu'entrepris le roux qui avait entretemps enduit deux de ses doigts de lubrifiant pour le préparer.

Le blond sentit alors un doigt entrer en lui quand Shouyou lécha la chantilly présente sur son mollet puis un deuxième quand il se mit cette fois-ci à savourer la chantilly présente sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse en suçotant la peau tendre. "Ah, s'étonna le roux en bougeant ses doigts, tu te contractes quand je te mordille ici, remarqua-t-il en mordillant de nouveau l'endroit, laissant ainsi un petit suçon.

Kei souhaitait lui dire de se taire tant cette découverte était gênante pour lui cependant les doigts de son petit ami atteignirent une autre zone sensible en lui cette fois-ci. Shouyou retira alors ses doigts pour les remplacer par sa virilité en écartant un peu plus les jambes de son amant non sans s'attarder un peu sur ses cuisses. "Shouyou..., murmura le blond avec une certaine impatience, vas-y."

Le roux eut un petit sourire avant de le pénétrer doucement en lui prenant les hanches. Habituellement, Kei se mettait au-dessus de lui mais là, ils furent tous deux trop pressés de le faire pour se soucier des positions. Le blond se mit à gémir de nouveau lorsque Shouyou bougea, ses mouvements du bassin se faisant à la fois longs et profonds puis plus rapides lorsqu'il entendit les râles hachurés de Kei qu'il trouvait tellement excitants, sa voix étant devenue délicieusement rauque. Le roux se mit alors à lever une de ses jambes pour l'effleurer du bout des doigts en la caressant de bas et haut. "Nnnn."

Kei se sentit s'étrécir davantage à ce contact pendant qu'il s'accrochait aux draps. Qui aurait cru que de simples caresses sur ses jambes lui feraient un tel effet? Shouyou posa alors un petit baiser sur la cuisse pâle avant de faire des vas et vients plus puissants jusqu'à ce qu'ils cédèrent tous deux à la jouissance. Le roux se retira alors pour se blottir ensuite dans les bras du blond qui eut un sourire quand même satisfait concernant la tournure des événements.

J'achèterai de la crème chantilly plus souvent, pensa-t-il en plongeant son regard dans des yeux ambres bien mutins. "Je sens que je vais m'amuser, déclara Shouyou, maintenant que je sais que...Aaah!" Kei venait de lui mordiller tendrement l'oreille avant de la sucer légèrement. "Je connais aussi ton point faible, Shouyou, murmura le blond en jubilant intérieurement quand il vit le visage du roux devenir écarlate, tu veux encore un peu de chantilly?, demanda-t-il ensuite.

Shouyou prit la bombe de crème fouettée et s'en mit sur les lèvres que Kei happa avec gourmandise en un baiser léger et sucré. La prochaine fois, je rajouterai des fraises pour pimenter la chose. Et Shouyou serait son adorable fraisier à croquer.


End file.
